An-integrated circuit (IC) design can include support for mixed-signal functions. The term mixed-signal refers to functions involving both digital and analog signals. In platform ASICs, custom diffused mixed-signal areas are placed on metal mask programmable platforms to support a mixed-signal function. However, if the mixed-signal function is not used, the custom diffused area is wasted.
It would be desirable to have a method of interconnect for a multi-slot, metal-mask programmable, relocatable function placed in an I/O region.